taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Rings
“'Paper Rings'” is the eighth track off of Taylor Swift’s seventh studio album, ''Lover''. Easter eggs Some promotional pictures from this album’s photoshoot featured Taylor wearing origami paper rings. Lyrics '1 The moon is high Like your friends were the night that we first met Went home and tried to stalk you on the internet Now I've read all of the books beside your bed The wine is cold Like the shoulder that I gave you in the street Cat and mouse for a month or two or three Now I wake up in the night and watch you breathe 'Pre-chorus (Ayy) Kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night (oh) Kiss me twice 'cause it's gonna be alright (uh) Three times 'cause I waited my whole life (1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4) 'Chorus I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings Uh huh, that's right Darling, you're the one I want, and I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this Uh huh, that's right Darling, you're the one I want In paper rings in picture frames in dirty dreams Oh, you're the one I want '2 In the winter, in the icy outdoor pool When you jumped in first, I went in too I'm with you even if it makes me blue Which takes me back To the color that we painted your brother's wall Honey, without all the exes, fights, and flaws We wouldn't be standing here so tall, so 'Pre-chorus (Ayy) Kiss you once 'cause I know you had a long night (oh) Kiss you twice 'cause it's gonna be alright (uh) Three times 'cause you waited your whole life (1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4) Ah 'Chorus I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings Uh huh, that's right Darling, you're the one I want, and I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this Uh huh, that's right Darling, you're the one I want In paper rings in picture frames in dirty dreams Oh, you're the one I want 'Bridge I want to drive away with you I want your complications too I want your dreary Mondays Wrap your arms around me, baby boy I want to drive away with you I want your complications too I want your dreary Mondays Wrap your arms around me, baby boy Uh huh 'Chorus I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings Uh huh, that's right, you're the one I want I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this Ah-ah, darling, you're the one I want I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings Uh huh, that's right Darling, you're the one I want, and I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this Uh huh, that's right Darling, you're the one I want In paper rings in picture frames in all my dreams You're the one I want In paper rings in picture frames in all my dreams Oh, you're the one I want '''Outro You're the one I want, one I want You're the one I want, one I want Category:Lover songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Jack Antonoff Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Jack Antonoff